


The Taste of You

by imissmaeberry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Blood Drinking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Seungcheol, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: Seungcheol insists that it tastes better to feed from you just after he's made you cum. You're not exactly in a position to disagree with him.





	The Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, did yall SEE 190518 seungcheol. i'm just saying

The room you’re in is dark, but not uncomfortably so. The lights are off and moonlight shines in through the windows, casting shadows across the floor. You’ve grown used to this in the months since coming to stay here. Your sleep schedule took quite some time to adjust but it’s all been worth it to have more time with the man you’ve come to love.

Falling in love with Seungcheol had been the wildest, most euphoric experience of your life. He’d been smooth and charming upon your first meeting - a blind date set up through a mutual friend of yours. You’d been a little apprehensive, at first - Joshua had been upfront about Seungcheol’s less-than-alive status, and while it had been quite a few decades since Vampires had made themselves known to the world and they were more or less accepted, you’d met very few in your comparatively short lifespan.

You’d been drawn in by him immediately, and he by you, and the rest had been history.

Which brings you back to the moment at hand.

* * *

The two of you are laid in bed, and Cheol’s lips are tracing a heated path down your jaw and neck to the soft point where your neck meets your shoulder as you reach over to turn on the lamp on your nightstand. His teeth graze over the skin there, lips sucking sweetly.

“Whatcha doin, love? You hungry?” Your hands come up to play in his hair. He hums against your skin, pulling back to meet your eyes. His are a soft shade of orange - not starved, but he could certainly eat. “You know all you have to do is ask, Cheol. I’m always willing to let you feed.”

Seungcheol smiles warmly at you, fangs peeking out over his full bottom lip. “And I’m well aware of that, my love. Nothing brings me greater joy than the knowledge that both your love and your blood are mine for the taking. Truly, in all my days, never have I tasted something sweeter than you. However.” His hand comes up to cup your jaw, turning you as he leans in to kiss your mouth. “You know how much sweeter you taste when you’re lost in pleasure.” His eyes shine with hidden meaning, even though his words make his intentions plain.

You feel a throbbing between your legs. “You may have mentioned that a time or two.” You whisper. His smile grows into a smirk. “You must be hungry in more than one way.”

He hums. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve tasted the sweetness between your legs, love.”

You laugh. “You ‘tasted’ me only last morning.”

Seungcheol is already shifting himself on the bed and settling between your thighs, lifting them over his shoulders. You haven’t left bed since waking up, dressed only in one of Seungcheol’s shirts and a pair of underwear that are quickly ripped to pieces, Seungcheol too fixated on the prize of your pussy waiting for him to try and pull them off the proper way. You let out an annoyed squeak and he shushes you. “I’ll buy you dozens more. Nicer than these cotton things you seem to enjoy.” You sigh and let him continue, squirming under the heat of his gaze on your already wet pussy. His eyes flick up to meet yours as his tongue licks a broad stripe up your slit, followed by his fingers rubbing slow circles onto your folds. Breaking his bold stare, his focus moves to pressing kisses into the softness of your thighs, up onto each hip and everything inbetween while his fingers continue their slow ministrations.

“Ju-just because you have all the time in the world doesn’t mean I do, please Seungcheol I need-”

“I know what you need.” He growls, cutting you off. “Am I not pleasing you, love? Would you like to file a complaint?”

You scoff but it quickly turns to a whimper when his palm presses harder where your clit in hidden, moving back and forth as Seungcheol stares you down. “N-no, I just - your mouth, Cheollie, please. I need it so much.”

Seungcheol chuckles, something dark and from his chest. “Sweetheart, you know how much I love to play with my food.” He licks his lips and then makes a show of dragging his tongue against his fangs. “But since you’ve asked me so nicely, I suppose I can make an exception for you this time.” He removes his palm and you sag with both relief and frustration. The latter is quickly forgotten when Seungcheol spreads your lips with the fingers of one hand and he moves forward to drag his tongue up and down your center. It sends warm sparks up your spine and you let out a soft little sigh.

He hums against you, tongue creeping down to lick at the slick dripping from your hole. Seungcheol’s hands come up to grip firmly at your hips, pulling you closer, as close as he can get you, desperate to drown himself in you. Perhaps he might, if he still needed to breath to survive. As it is he does not, and he continues to fuck you on his tongue over and over while you grind your hips against his mouth. His thumb spans across your hip to roll your clit in sloppy, rough circles. You cry out against him as your blood begins to sing, your heart pounds harshly in your chest, and if you weren’t otherwise distracted you might notice the way Seungcheol’s lips curl into something like a smirk as he licks into you.

Seungcheol pulls away, his mouth and chin glistening and wet. His thumb continues its motions, and your breath comes in short, stuttering gasps. “Do you feel good, love?” Seungcheol asks. “Are you going to cum for me? Make my breakfast nice and sweet for me?”

You mumble something under your breath, something that sounds to Seungcheol very much like “Yes please,” and he smiles. He returns his mouth to your pussy, lips sucking harshly on your clit. Two fingers move down from your hip to instead plunge inside of you, causing your thighs to jolt from where they lay on his shoulders. His fingers scissor you open, thrusting in and out as his tongue laves patterns into your clit. He fucks you like that for a few minutes, two fingers turning into three, curling them inside until your back arches off the bed and you cry out, a garbled mess of syllables sounding something like his name.

“That’s it, my love.” He whispers. “Cum for me.” He sucks harshly on your clit and fingers you faster, rougher, until he feels your pussy clamp down on him, until your body arches a perfect bow off the mattress, until he hears you scream “Seungcheol, fuck!” With your pussy clenching down on his fingers, Seungcheol shifts his mouth to press a soft kiss to the inside of your thigh, and somewhere in the aftershocks you feel the sharp burn of pain quickly replaced by a flood of euphoria rolling through you.

Seungcheol drinks slowly, eyes rolling back at the taste of your blood mingling with the taste of your pussy on his tongue. He groans, feeling strength surge through his body as he feeds. Every piece of him is screaming to drink more, and more, to feed until your body is drained and his hunger is satiated. But the thing is, Seungcheol’s love for you is more powerful than that, more powerful than anything Seungcheol has ever known in his extensive lifetime.

Slowly, Seungcheol pulls away from you, fingers and all, but not before running his tongue over the still-bleeding skin of your thigh, wounds healing instantly. Your boy melts back into the bed and he smiles at you softly - panting, hair everywhere, body flushed red with need and desire, and you’re easily the most beautiful thing Seungcheol has ever seen. He leans over you and presses a kiss to your forehead, then onto your lips. Your arms wrap around his neck and you sigh into him.

“Do you need more, Cheol?” You ask quietly, fingertips playing with the hair at the back of his neck. “Still hungry?”

He hums. He can hear your heart still pounding, the way your orgasm is still affecting you. “You know, love, I could definitely eat…” He smiles and nuzzles into your neck. “Do you think you can take me now, love? Too sensitive?” He grazes his teeth over your shoulder and you gasp.

“Ye-yeah, I want more, need your cock, you know that.” You thrust your hips up against him, against the hot line of his still-covered cock, pulling a deep growl from his throat. Seungcheol kisses your mouth again, teeth pulling at your bottom lip and tongue sliding into your mouth. You whimper at the taste of his tongue against yours, at the heat coiling through your stomach. You throw your head back, panting, and Seungcheol presses a kiss to your jaw. He moves off of the bed to stretch and you can easily see the bulge of his cock, thick and full, a wet spot telling you how desperate Seungcheol had already become.

He quickly pulls his sweatpants off and comes back towards the bed, pulling your body up off the pillows to yank your shirt off over your head. He laughs when, once the shirt is removed, you immediately lay yourself back onto the pillow and put your hands out, grabbing at Seungcheol. He leans down and kisses your forehead as he joins you on the bed, caging your body with his own - pulling your legs to rest on his thighs, grinding his cock against the wet heat of your slit, one hand on your ass and another smoothing over your stomach.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart? Ready for my cock to fill you up, make your little pussy full?” Seungcheol takes his hand from your ass to take his cock in hand, directing it between your pussy lips, tapping the swollen head against your clit. “Tell me how badly you need me, love.”

“Your arrogance in this situation is baffling.” You gripe, hips moving in an attempt to get what you need. He smirks at you and moves his hips back just enough that you lose contact and whine.

“Let me hear you, sweetheart. I have all the time in the world to wait.”

You whine, biting your lip before you look up at Seungcheol from beneath your lashes. “Please, Seungcheol, please give me your cock, please fuck me open on your big, hard cock I need it so, so -” You’re cut off by Seungcheol giving you what you crave, finally pressing the head of his cock to your hole and thrusting to the hilt. Your breath leaves you in short, shallow gasps, your eyes squeezing shut as you allow yourself to get used to the feeling of being so full. No matter how many times you and Seungcheol fell together like this, the sensation was always just as thrilling and hot as the first time.

Above you, Seungcheol’s jaw is set firm with obvious restraint - he wants nothing more than to pound into you without thought, to feel you cum while he fucks you over and over and over again, but he knows he has to wait. He knows he’d never forgive himself for being so reckless when you’re so fragile, so easily broken by his inhuman brutality. He’s old, centuries old, and has incredible control of himself, but there’s something about you and the way your tight heat feels wrapped around his length that taps into the more feral side of him. Slowly, as he waits for your go-ahead, he pulls your thighs more firmly against his own, helping you to wrap your legs around his back. His mouth weaves a trail down from your neck to your chest, leaving soft pink marks in his wake that would no doubt turn purple by night’s end. He sucks a nipple into his mouth, gently running his tongue over the nub between pulling at it softly with his teeth.

You open your eyes as best as you can, heavy as they feel, and nod at Seungcheol slowly. His eyes widen and he removes his mouth from your nipple to whisper “Are you sure, love?” into the quiet air between you. You nod again, firmer, and he nods back. “Make sure to be nice and loud for me, love.” He tells you. “I need to know I’m fucking you like you need.”

You’re tempted to roll your eyes because Seungcheol has never not fucked you just how you needed it, as if he has some sort of innate sense that tells him exactly how to give it to you. You’re tempted to, of course, but instead your eyes simply roll back as he pulls slowly out, forcing you to feel every inch of him inside you before quickly thrusting back in. Over and over he repeats this, slowly out just to slam back in, and it feels so fucking good inside you. You thrust your hips up to meet him and he smiles.

“I can’t hear you, love. Maybe I should….?” He trails off with a particularly sharp thrust that has you choking on a moan, hands coming up to grab at his shoulders and dig in with your nails in your desperation to have a hold of him.

“Ple-please don’t stop, Cheol, please,” you beg, “I need more!”

“Oh, my little love needs more, is that it?” His hips pick up pace and you cry out, hands reaching up into his hair. “You love my cock this much, don’t you sweetheart? You just want it all the time, huh?” His tone is a touch condescending, but you know that he needs this just as much as you do. That he craves your responses and the way your body fits perfectly to his just as much as you do.

You like it when he talks to you like this, though. When he teases you, lets his love and fondness bleed through even when he’s dominating the situation. “Yes, Seungcheol, yes, love it so much, than-thank you.”

He hums, and his mouth descends to resume its work on your nipples, aiming for the one previously ignored. He’s rougher with you this time, and his thrusts gain force, slamming into your hips. Your fingers clutch tight into his hair, holding him close to you as one hand snakes down to rub fiercely at your clit. Your legs, still wrapped around his waist, squeeze tighter and slant your hips closer to his. Even this slight shift creates a new angle and suddenly his cock is pounding into the spot inside you that sparks fireworks behind your eyelids.

You throw your head back and whine loudly, turning into a long drawn out moan has Seungcheol moves into overdrive to keep your responses coming - his hips move faster than any human man could even hope for, and it results in feeling a near-constant pressure against the nerves inside you.

“There it is.” Seungcheol whispers, mouth pressed against your ear now. “You’re enjoying this so much, my love, I can hear the way your heart pounds. I love having you like this - sweet and pliant, hanging off my cock while I fuck you breathless. So good for me, my little love.”

You crane your head towards him and whimper, a well-established signal between the two of you that he needs to stop talking and put his mouth to better use by shoving his tongue into your throat. Your fingers are still working your clit, and combined with the beautifully tortuous assault on your nerves by Seungcheol’s cock, you’re quickly reaching a precipice of bliss. Seungcheol can tell - he can feel it in the way your pussy clenches down on him erratically, the way you seem to be getting wetter and wetter as he fucks you, he can hear it in your heartbeat.

“Go ahead, love.” He whispers, grazing his teeth over the soft skin behind your ear. “Cum for me. It won’t be the last.” He punctuates this thought by replacing your hand on your clit with his own, so quickly the buildup isn’t lost. His fingers move faster than yours, sloppy figure eights paired with heavy thrusts and the filth Seungcheol whispers have you cumming with a shout, body going rigid.

Seungcheol moans loudly into your ear as you cum, a series of swears following the guttural sound out of his chest. He continues to fuck you while your body slowly relaxes, but his thrusts slow considerably in acknowledgement of your sensitivity. “That’s it, sweetheart.” He tells you. “You’re doing so fucking good for me. Did it feel good, cumming all over my cock? I bet it did, your heart is so loud. That’s one of my favorite sounds, you know, hearing the way your heart hammers after I’ve brought you such bliss.”

You blink, eyes bleary and unfocused, taking gasping breaths as your body comes back to itself. You press your head against his where it’s still nestled into your neck. “I love you.” You whisper. “I’m ready for mo-more, Cheol.”

He nods into your shoulder and his hips slowly, slowly work back up to their previous speed. He knows that he won’t last much longer, and judging by the sensitive little whimpers you let out each time his cock drives home, you won’t either. He wonders vaguely if he can make you cum untouched, this time.

“Love…” he begins, kissing sweetly down your jawline. “I want to make you cum, my love.”

“Al-already?” You mumble. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d driven your for immediately succession, but he shakes his head. One of his hands removes the loose grip you still have in his hair, and his other finds the one he’d discarded from your clit, pinning them both into the pillows above your head.

“No, love, not just yet. What I want is for you to cum just from my cock, can you do that for me?” It’s hard to say no when he’s fucking you like his immortality depends on it, like if he can’t make you cum his entire world will come crumbling down.

“I-I’ll try, Cheol, tr-try, okay?” There’s something thrilling about having your hands pinned down by him when you know that there’s nothing you could do to break his hold. He nods and leans down to kiss you, slow and sloppy with saliva exchanged between the two of you.

“That’s all I ask, love.”

Truthfully, Seungcheol knows exactly how to make you cum untouched, particularly when you’re already as sensitive as you are. But he wants to cum with you, to feel you clenching tightly to his cock as he floods you with his cum.

So he keeps fucking you, whispering a mix of sweet and filthy praise into your ear. You begin to lose yourself to the sensations he gives you, giving yourself to him completely as you always do, and always will. He gets closer and closer to his end, his thrusts turning sloppy and losing force as he tries to keep up his speed.

“Are you ready to cum with me, sweetheart?” He asks, something akin to breathless. Any moment now. You nod your head at him dumbly, and not ten seconds later Seungcheol realizes he can’t hold on any longer. Euphoria boils inside him and with a deep, gravelly growl he slams in one last time, cum flooding inside you. In the same instant, he bites into the skin just above your collarbone and blood flows onto his tongue.

Below him, you cum with a scream.

You don’t black out, not quite, but the intensity of your orgasm leaves you feeling as though your soul as left your body. Your eyes are too heavy to open, but you can feel the heat of Seungcheol’s cum inside you, you can feel the soft suction of his mouth against your chest. His hands have released your wrists in favor of intertwining your fingers, and you lay in silent bliss as he feeds from you. Your lungs heave in an attempt to pull air back into your body, and slowly it does.

Slowly you fade back into yourself, and by this point Seungcheol has finished feeding and sealed your pin prick wounds. He pulls out of you and stands from the bed, stretching again before walking away, towards your bathroom. Dimly, you hear the sound of water running, and he’s back not a few minutes later to scoop you into his arms and slide you into the steaming water of the bathtub. It’s just a shade too hot, but it feels good more than anything else. Seungcheol climbs in behind you and gently massages the muscles of your legs, pressing kisses to the skin of your back. He uses a washcloth to aid him in cleaning the mess between your thighs, his cum slowly leaking out of you.

“I love you too,” he whispers into your neck. “You are, without a doubt, the best thing to ever happen to me.”

You smile softly, fingers tapping a rhythm onto his thigh. You lean your head back onto his shoulder and sigh. “I think it’s safe to say I feel the same way, Seungcheol.” You close your eyes and relax, knowing you’re safe. Knowing you’re loved.

“You’re my forever, Seungcheol.”

His arms wrap securely around your waist, pulling you closer. “And you’re mine, my little love. You’re mine.”


End file.
